


Tender Patches

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yamaguchi was whining from the second Kageyama got home.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Tender Patches

Yamaguchi was whining from the second Kageyama got home. The lock to their apartment clicked as he opened the door to see his boyfriend sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting. He let out an excited whine and jumped down to greet Kageyama, who hummed in surprise at the sudden grasp of arms around his neck. He was pulled into a kiss, interspersed with short whines from his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, worried as to why Yamaguchi was making those noises, he seemed upset. 

Yamaguchi leaned in really close, bottom lip nearly brushing Kageyama's ear. "I was so lonely while you were gone." 

Kageyama felt his brain short circuit for a moment as Yamaguchi started to grind into his thigh, hot breath hitching in his ear and hands starting to roam. Then he snapped into a new mindset and smirked, arms finding their way to Yamaguchi's waist as he picked him up, carrying him off to their bedroom. 

"You need me that bad, do you?" Kageyama teased, placing Yamaguchi on the floor as they both started to strip off their shirts. 

Yamaguchi just hummed in response. 

"What was that?" Kageyama demanded. 

"I do," Yamaguchi's voice was a squeak. 

"'Course you do." Kageyama lay himself down on the bed, making sure to let Yamaguchi get a full view of his nude torso before motioning him over. 

Yamaguchi pulled himself on top, straddling Kageyama as he leaned over and pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle at first, slowly escalating and gaining momentum as Kageyama nipped at Yamaguchi's bottom lip, earning a little yelp. Then Kageyama swept his tongue at Yamaguchi's teeth, and he was easily granted access. They tasted each other for a while, lips locking as their tongues danced and their breath heated their cheeks. 

Yamaguchi's lips roved downwards, to Kageyama's jaw, down his neck, stopping at his shoulders to suck a few light hickeys. He moved back to Kageyama's neck, upping the pressure as he made darker purple spots appear all across the expanse of skin available to him. 

Kageyama's hands began to roam down Yamaguchi's back, but he didn't get too far before Yamaguchi was pulling him by the shoulders, into a seated position. Yamaguchi's nails dug into Kageyama's back, leaving angry streaks across his shoulder blades, the back of his biceps, his lower back. He was still working hickeys into Kageyama's pale skin, incorporating just a little bit of biting. And then Yamaguchi's hands came around the the front. His finger tips brushed gently at Kageyama's hip bones, tracing them in a downwards slope. 

"S-stop," Kageyama said as his breath hitched. He was sensitive there, the thought made a light blush creep into his cheeks. It tickled, and he hated to admit it, but he had a few tender patches that got him feeling all types of ways. Yamaguchi knew exactly how to find all of them, exactly how to tease him in a slight act of defiance. 

Yamaguchi giggled and brought his finger tips down lower, touching only at the hem of Kageyama's pants. 

Kageyama caught Yamaguchi by the jaw. He squeezed his boyfriend's cheeks and stared right into his eyes. "I said stop. Did you not hear me?" 

Yamaguchi whined again, "Sorry." Was all he managed. 

"Good. Now turn around and take me." Kageyama didn't see a point in delaying this any further. 

Yamaguchi nodded hurriedly, he stripped his pants with ease and tugged at the hem of his boxers, waiting for his boyfriend to be ready. 

Kageyama reached out for the lube, giving his dick a few generous pumps as he coated himself in the sticky substance. He tossed the bottle aside and gripped his boyfriend's hips with one hand. With the other he brought his slick fingers to gently tease at his entrance, poking only the tip in before pulling out again. 

Yamaguchi let out a signature whine. "You're so mean," He cried out. "Stop teasing m-" 

He was cut short by Kageyama's finger finding itself fully inside of him. A moan replaced what he'd originally intended on saying. He rocked his hips back, greedy for more. 

"Come on, babe, we just started and you're already begging for more," Kageyama's teased, still only working Yamaguchi open with the one finger. 

"Please," Yamaguchi begged. "Please, more...please." 

"How can I resist when you sound so hot begging?" Kageyama prodded in another finger, quickening his pace as he began to brush against Yamaguchi's sensitive spot. At the sudden stimulation Yamaguchi arched his back and let out a light moan, melting into the touch. 

Yamaguchi babbled incoherent syllables, trying to communicate something unknown to Kageyama. 

"Speak up," Kageyama said, right before he pushed in another finger and turned Yamaguchi into more of a disaster. 

"You're such a wreck, three fingers and you're already like this." Kageyama chuckled, relishing the effect he had on his boyfriend. 

"Fuck you're...you're so good..." Yamaguchi struggled to get these words out, between panting and stuttering little nothings. 

"I know." Kageyama scissored his fingers, opening Yamaguchi with a lewd squelch. 

"I'm ready," Yamaguchi said, pressing his face into the mattress and drooling with his eyes half shut. 

"Okay, babe." Kageyama pulled his fingers out. 

Yamaguchi squirmed and whined at the loss of stimulation, writhing around with his ass in the air as he waited impatiently. 

Kageyama turned his attention to his dick as he applied more lube and lined himself up with his boyfriend's asshole. He teased at it for only a second before plunging just the tip in. He let out a slight groan, causing Yamaguchi to moan out and clench down. Kageyama pressed himself in further, melting into the tight heat. He let out a low groan while gripping at Yamaguchi's waist, trying to keep his wrecked boyfriend upright. 

"You're such a disaster. Pull yourself together," Kageyama chuckled, vice-like grip on his boyfriend's waist tightening as he pulled him back rougher, setting a steady pace. 

Yamaguchi was practically bouncing forwards from the force, unable to keep himself in place, only able to clench at the sheets and bury his face in them. He whined out wildly as he tried to protest what Kageyama said. 

"What's that?" Kageyama asked, expecting an answer. 

"It's...your fault..." Yamaguchi managed to pant out. 

"I'm not even being rough, you just can't take it." Kageyama started pounding harder, hips causing aggressive slaps against his boyfriend's ass and thighs. He continued to up his pace until Yamaguchi was practically wailing, hands pressing into the headboard to keep himself in place. Kageyama's own thighs ached from the movement. 

He shifted his movements slightly, aiming once again for that sweet spot inside of Yamaguchi. He hit it with ease and Yamaguchi shivered and screamed. 

"Does that feel good?" Kageyama teased, not letting up even a little bit. 

Yamaguchi nodded as best he could, whining at every exhale, every little movement set off his adorable little whines. 

"Speak up." Kageyama demanded. 

"...s' good..." Yamaguchi whispered. 

"Good job." Kageyama rewarded him by pounding even harder, so hard it definitely hurt the both of them. If Yamaguchi was easy to bruise he would definitely wake up to a deeply purple ass, but the two knew from experience that wasn't the case. 

Yamaguchi whispered something into the sheets.

"How many times do I have to tell you to speak up?" Kageyama asked, finding it a lot harder to breath but not easing his pace quite yet. 

"Getting..." Seemed to be all Yamaguchi could say. 

Kageyama brought a hand down on Yamaguchi's thigh, causing him to buck and scream. 

"Getting close. Please..." Yamaguchi tried again, "Touch me. Please." 

"So you can talk," Kageyama pretended to ignore the pleas from his boyfriend, he wanted to hear more of that begging voice. So vulnerable, so submissive. It was so hot, he needed to hear it again. 

"Touch me, please, _please_..." Yamaguchi seemed desperate, clawing at the sheets and headboard, teetering forwards violently, tears in his eyes from the abuse of his prostate. 

Kageyama let out a loud groan of pleasure before pulling one of his hands away from Yamaguchi's waist. He stroked gently at his boyfriend's cock, slow and steady unlike the speed of his hips. 

"C-close...!" Yamaguchi's whole body seemed to be shivering, thighs twitching in a wild attempt to keep him upwards. 

"Come for me," Kageyama said. 

Yamaguchi nodded and pressed his eyes shut. He moaned grandly as he spasmed around Kageyama's length. His cum sprayed onto the sheets, onto his stomach, and his entire body shook worse than before. Kageyama didn't stop there. 

He fucked Yamaguchi through his orgasm, chasing his own as Yamaguchi started to cry out from overstimulation. He tried to move away from Kageyama, pulling himself forwards slightly. 

"I didn't say we're done, make me come and I'll let you go." But he was slowing his pace, letting himself relish the warmth and wetness as he got closer and closer. 

"...Wanna feel your cum inside me..." Yamaguchi said, eyes half-lidded. 

"Of course you do...oh, _fuck_." Kageyama's release came and went, he shook and moaned louder than ever as he coated his boyfriend's insides and left them both shivering and whining. It took a moment for them to collect themselves. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, babe." Kageyama moved to pull his boxers back on before attempting to pick Yamaguchi up.

"Come hold me, Tobio." Yamaguchi made no move to get up, he curled himself into a ball. 

"What if I bathe you instead?" Kageyama asked. 

Yamaguchi hummed in approval, letting himself be taken to the bathroom where Kageyama ran him a warm bath. 

Kageyama cleaned his boyfriend carefully, lightly rubbing soap along his torso, his legs, his arms. Their fingers interlocked as Kageyama splashed warm water along the gorgeous expanse of Yamaguchi's flesh. Lightly freckled along his shoulders and chest, he was gorgeous. 

"You're so perfect," Kageyama mumbled, not realizing the words until they'd left his mouth. 

Yamaguchi, tired as he was, couldn't do much more than hum and lean into the cleansing touch. He let himself be cleaned completely, even having his hair washed, before letting Kageyama pull him from the bath. Kageyama massaged lotion into Yamaguchi's reddened ass before redressing him. Yamaguchi let himself be lain in bed, let Kageyama leave for only a moment to bring him some water. He sipped at it calmly. Kageyama took the cup and placed it on a bedside table, then he crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. His handsome, perfect boyfriend. Yamaguchi melted into Kageyama's chest and the two slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed your pure sin


End file.
